In the Sleep Phsyiology Laboratory of the Department of Psychiatry at Montefiore Hospital we are currently examining the relationship of perceptual and motor events in the awake state to psychological activation and dream content during REM sleep. The basic paradigm is to modify waking behavior in a specific and quantifiable manner and then to observe the resultant alteration of the organization and physiology of sleep. We are able to continuously monitor waking eye movements in free moving subjects by use of a telemetric broadcasting system. This is coupled with electronic hardware and a computer program that permits examination of oculo-motor activity in terms of frequency, amplitude, direction, and pattern of saccadic eye movements during normal activity in free ranging, waking subjects. Our experiments consist of modifying eye movements in waking subjects by use of tunnel vision goggles containing minification lenses and $ subsequently studying the effects upon both the physiology and mentation of REM sleep. The oculo-motor system is unique in that these muscles alone are hyperactive during the REM state at the same time that massive inhibition curtails the activity to a great extent of almost every other neuromuscular junction. Also, the brain stem centers that control eye movements are nearly contiguous with the nuclei responsible for REM sleep activation. Therefore, we believe that studying eye movements permits us to examine a neuromuscular system that is active in both the awake and asleep states, is intimately linked to cognitive processes and visual perception, and is represented in a wide variety of cortical and subcortical sights that are integral to organismic homeostasis and functioning. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Whitman, R.L., Herman, J.H., and Boehling, W.A. Preprocessor for minicomputer analysis of "EOG's". Proceedings of the 28th Annual Conference on Engineering in Medicine and Biology, Volume 17, p. 327, September 20-24, 1975, New Orleans, Louisiana. Whitman, R.L., Boehling, W.A., and Herman, J.H. A preprocessor permitting economical minicomputer analysis of telemetered eye movements. Medical Instrumentation, 1976, 10, (1), 58.